In a construction environment, it is often desirous for aesthetic and functional purpose to protect an underlying bare surface, such as a wall or floor, from dirt, grime, grease, bacteria, animals, and any other deleterious elements. For example, in a commercial environment such as a; restaurant, cafeteria, food stand, etc., finishing items are generally installed over a bare surface to create a finished or working surface. Generally, such finishing items cover and treat bare surfaces using various wall board, sheet rock, plaster, backsplashes, tile, wallpaper, carpeting, wood, paneling, vinyl, etc.
With the installation of these finishing items, it is typical to install construction trim elements, like baseboards, crown molding, wainscoting, etc., to cover or seal a transition from one finishing item to the other. Such construction trim elements have inherent flaws that allow or promote the above mentioned deleterious elements. For example, almost all of these construction trim elements are installed using nails, staples, glues, caulks and the like that are ineffective to completely seal the finishing items. Moreover, such trim elements may degrade, peel, warp, etc., by using standard securing techniques. What is needed is a construction trim element that can operate to seal and/or operate as a transition from one surface finishing item to another, and prevent any of the aforementioned deleterious materials from contacting the underlying base surfaces.
Elements and/or any steps among the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been rendered according to any particular sequence. For example, steps that may be performed concurrently or in different order may be illustrated in the figures to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the construction element. Moreover, elements may be constructed in various combinations and/or permutations.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the apparatus, methods, and/or articles of manufacture described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein.
The terms “couple,” “coupled,” “couples,” “coupling,” and the like should be broadly understood and refer to connecting two or more elements mechanically and/or otherwise. Two or more mechanical elements may be mechanically coupled together, but not be electrically or otherwise coupled together. Coupling may be for any length of time, e.g., permanent or semi-permanent or only for an instant. “Mechanical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include mechanical coupling of all types.
The absence of the word “removably,” “removable,” and the like near the word “coupled,” and the like does not mean that the coupling, etc. in question is or is not removable.
As defined herein, two or more elements are “integral” if they are comprised of the same piece of material. As defined herein, two or more elements are “non-integral” if each is comprised of a different piece of material.
As defined herein, “approximately” can, in some embodiments, mean within plus or minus ten percent of the stated value. In other embodiments, “approximately” can mean within plus or minus five percent of the stated value. In further embodiments, “approximately” can mean within plus or minus three percent of the stated value. In yet other embodiments, “approximately” can mean within plus or minus one percent of the stated value. In some embodiments, “approximately” can mean within plus or minus ten degrees of the stated value. In other embodiments, “approximately” can mean within plus or minus five degrees of the stated value. In yet other embodiments, “approximately” can mean within plus or minus one degree of the stated value.